


Burn

by Babylawyer



Series: OQ Happy Ending Week [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DarkOQ, F/M, OQ Happy Ending Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: Happy Ending Day Three: DarkOQThe Evil Queen has one last thing she wants to do before her wedding.





	Burn

The Evil Queen is getting married tomorrow, she’s going to marry Robin Locksley. Marriage was not something she saw herself partaking in ever again. Her first marriage had been her prison, a painful lonely captivity that had bred misdirected hatred toward a little girl. After she killed Leopold she swore she would never marry again, never be someone’s property or plaything. She needed to feel powerful and in control once she was free. In exercising her power and control she had taken others as her property, made them her playthings, but it didn’t bring her the joy she thought it would. Instead, all she felt was empty, left only was her rage and drive to finally kill Snow and end her suffering. 

So when Robin proposed she was weary, not because she was necessarily opposed to marrying him, but because she didn’t understand why it was necessary. She didn’t need a ring to prove that he loved her and vice versa. He didn’t seem like the type to want that sort of thing. She knew he had a bit of a romantic side, nothing like Regina’s Robin, but he enjoyed picnics, walks in her garden, sex in her garden, really anywhere in the castle. When she first brought him here he asked her to show him all of the places she where hadn’t had sex in the castle and then proceeded to tell her they would be christening them all. And they did. There was only one room in the castle they hadn’t christened, Leopold’s room. She had never taken him there and he had never mentioned it after she told him it was the king’s room. Part of her wanted to fuck Robin on the bastard’s bed, but there was another larger part that still got chills every time she went by his room, a remnant from her time as a young queen summoned to do her duty. 

So when Robin proposed she didn’t immediately put the ring on her finger, she asked some questions before she made him put it on her. He had made his case well, telling her he knew they didn’t need to get married but that he wanted to marry her, he wanted to have a day with their friends to celebrate their unlikely love. He wanted to promise to love her forever and tell people that he the lowly thief was lucky enough to marry a queen. Then he had come closer and whispered in her ear his fantasy of seeing her in a wedding dress, ripping it off of her and ravishing his new wife. A very hot wedding night fantasy he described in excruciating detail until she begged him to shut up and fuck her. 

The ring was left forgotten on table as he pulled her into a passionate kiss, until he pushed her back onto the table and it dug into her ass. She yelped in pain grabbing it, not wanting to throw it onto the ground but not sure what to do with it. Robin stopped what he was doing and looked at her curiously as she played with it in her hand. 

“It’s okay to not want it” he said then started planting soft kisses down her neck, distracting her. 

“Can we just pause this conversation, until after.” 

“Of course your majesty” he said taking the ring from her and putting in his pocket before giving her another searing kiss. 

The first words out of his mouth after they finished were “So should I be gifting this ring to the poor or what?” His smirk let her know that he’s not serious. 

She had huffed half in annoyance and half in amusement at that. Subtly was not this Robins strong suit, not that it had ever been hers either. “Well isn’t that one hell of a proposal” she teased fully aware he wouldn’t let her stall for too much longer. 

“I did the good one already” he teased back before adding “seriously my love we don’t have to do this, if your not ready that’s fine.”

“What if I’m never ready?” she asked and saw the flash of disappointment cross his face that he tried to hide. 

“Then that’s fine, I don’t need a wedding to know that I want to be with you as long as you will have me” his voice sure and almost convincing. 

“But you want one” she stated and he was smart enough not to deny it. 

“More than that, more than anything, I just want to be with you, however whenever you’ll have me.”

She let herself picture it, just for a second marrying Robin and she realised a little part of her might want it too, but it was stupid, misguided. She was the Evil Queen, but she also had the memories of the innocent young girl who wanted to run away and marry a stable boy, who had spent her days fantasizing about the perfect wedding before her mother ruined it all. And while Cora wasn’t around anymore to ruin their romance, the trap of marriage still could. She was going to hang onto her freedom even if it meant hurting Robin. 

“I swore I would never be someone’s property again” she said voicing her deepest concern about marriage. 

“Nor would you be, I don’t want to marry you to stake my claim and have some ridiculous hold on you. Regina I want to marry you because I love you, because you are the strongest, sassiest, sexiest woman I have ever met, you challenge me, exhaust me, irritate me and sometimes scare me and I love it. As I said before I just want to be with you, that’s all I need.”

She had smiled uncontrollably over his words, realizing she was holding herself back, not letting herself think about wanting to marry him because who could ever want to marry the Evil Queen. Her self-loathing had supressed that desire and she would be damned if she let that keep her from happiness. 

“Okay” she said unable to contain the smile “Let’s do it.”

“That’s it,” he replied overdramatically “I expected I would have to do much more convincing,” and then he asked seriously “are you sure?” 

“Just put the ring on me thief before I regret this.” 

And now here they are the night before their wedding. Little John had told them it was bad luck to spend the night together, and while she didn’t believe in any of the crap she had agreed they should sleep apart only so they didn’t keep each other up all night. She was happy, really and truly happy to be getting married, something she didn’t think would ever happen. With the support of Robin, she was moving on from her past. And as much as it was scary, it was also exciting. Tomorrow would mark her first day as happily married woman. She was ready to let go of all the pain and anger associated with her first marriage and experience a happy one. She trusted Robin completely and had shared things with him that no one else knew, well other than her other half. She knew she could share anything with him and wouldn’t recoil, he knew that she had killed her husband, taken hearts, slaughtered villages and he still loved her. 

She knew she could trust him with anything and it was a freeing feeling. But there was more thing she wanted to be free of, Leopold’s ghost still haunted his bedchamber and she wanted it gone for her wedding day. 

And so she walked into the room where Robin was staying glad to see he wasn’t asleep yet. 

“Couldn’t stay away?” he asked with an arched brow.

“Ha don’t flatter yourself thief, you’re the one who can’t stay away from me.”

“Well can you blame me?” he says, pulling her close to him and pressing a kiss onto her cheek “when I have the sexiest, most bad ass fiancée in all the realms” 

She sees the smouldering looks he’s giving her and tells him regretfully “that is not why I’m here.”

“So why are you here then?” he asks his face turning more serious.

With a flick of her wrist she poofs them outside Leopold’s room, the room she hasn’t entered since before she killed him. But it’s time, past time really, she should have done this ages ago, but she didn’t so now here they are. 

Robin is looking at her quizzically but gives her time to explain why they are there. 

She doesn’t say anything but opens the door, grabbing his hand for support as she steps in. It looks exactly the same as when Leopold lived there, other than the extra dust. She hates this room with every fiber of her being but she’s sick of being scared of a room. 

Now that she’s in the room she finds she’s not scared anymore, she knows Leopold won’t come back can’t come back, but she’s livid that this room still exists in her castle as a reminder of what he did to her. 

“He was a fucking bastard” she hisses out as she approaches his bed. 

Robin grasps her hand tighter and whispers “I know.”

His hand is steadying her but she is still so angry, wants to set the whole room on fire and erase every trace of that bastard’s existence in her castle. 

She doesn’t realise she voiced that though until Robin says “What are you waiting for?”

“I can’t burn down a section of my castle?”

“Why the hell not?”

This is another reminder of how different this Robin is than Regina’s Robin, who would not have supported pyromania. 

“Because that’s - why would I – I can’t” she stumbles over her words, because really why can’t she, they both know she wants to and it can’t be the worst idea she’s ever had.

Fuck it she’s doing it, she won’t destroy the room because she doesn’t want to risk the castle’s structural integrity but she can definitely destroy all of his possessions without causing any issue. 

She hurls a fireball at the bed and delights when it goes up in flames. Robin asks if he can help and she conjures a flaming stick for him, as they set fire to rest of Leopold’s belongings. 

And it’s oddly fun, setting fires with her fiancée. They get a bit carried a way and burn half the wall, but she can just take that wall down and redesign this section of the castle later. 

She puts out the residual flames when all Leopold’s stuff is burnt. And then turns to Robin and tells him

“Now I’m ready for that new adventure.”


End file.
